


On Board of the Aquila

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: PWP. Haytham and Connor doing it in the captain's quarter.





	On Board of the Aquila

风鼓满了船帆，月亮影影绰绰地隐在云层后面，天鹰号沉浸在海涛声中，随着海浪左右摇晃。康纳瞇起眼睛，试图在一片灰黑的夜空中看见几颗可以指路的星星，了望台上的水手抱着一杆枪，靠在桅杆上打瞌睡。墨色海水在他们四周无限延伸，静谧的海域中只有他们一艘行船，船上的油灯努力地散发出微弱的光。

康纳看了眼指南针，确认他们仍在正确的航线上，漫无边际的太平洋总是让人容易迷失方向，尽管他已经可以算是经验丰富，对天鹰号的内外都了然于心，都可能不足以应付无尽的海洋的下一个挑战。

甲板上的活板被掀开，康纳将视线从指南针上移开，发现他的父亲从船舱里出来，站到了甲板上。他双手背在背后，可以说是悠闲地四处看了一圈，才将目光锁定在船舵后的刺客身上，迈开步子朝他走去，俨然一副他才是船长，而不是处在一艘遍布敌人的船上，在大洋中漂浮的圣殿骑士的样子。康纳再次看向前方黑沉沉的天空，打定主意不去询问是什么驱使他父亲半夜登上甲板，并坚决不让自己卷入其中。海尔森在他身边停下，顺着他的视线也看向远方，一言不发，沉默迅速蔓延开来。康纳清了清嗓子，不知道对方打的是什么主意。他或许是他父亲，但他从不了解他，吉奥在这件事上也没有帮助：她从不谈论任何与他有关的话题，甚至到需要他偷翻她日记才能知道自己父亲姓名的地步。

或许，他想，基于他们现在的身份，他以后也不会去了解他。尽管他们在某些方面已经相当……亲密。

一只手搭在肩膀上，康纳回过头，责怪自己渐渐习惯了对方的存在和触碰的同时，尽量礼貌而克制地开口：“怎么了，父亲？”

“你看起来很紧张，”拇指在肩膀紧绷的肌肉上按揉，年长者靠近了一步，在手下肌肉不但没有放松，反而更加紧绷的时候露出微笑，“试着放松，紧绷对我们并没有帮助，不是么？”康纳吸了口气，更想不通对方突然的关心的由来：“我能够完成任务，如果这就是你担心的。”

“恰恰相反，我毫不怀疑你的能力。”肩上的手不仅没有移开，反而捏得更紧，隔着衣料传来的温度，在夜晚的海风中显得相当舒适，这点让印第安人感到不耐，他扭了扭肩膀挣开对方，又回复到先前的冷淡表象下，手却不自觉地在船舵上收紧。

“那你可以放手了。”他说，重新瞪着空无一物的海平面。

“我不是你的敌人，康纳，”海尔森叹了口气，仍然坚持地往前又跨一步，“我以为你现在总该知道这点了。”

“我不知道你是什么，父亲，”康纳皱起眉毛，知道自己又落入了海尔森的那些文字游戏之中，而他几乎能感受到他身上的温度，“我只知道我永远不会背叛兄弟会。”

又是一阵沉默。短暂的胜利并没有给他带来解脱，相反，康纳觉得自己快被压得喘不过气，烦躁从胸口辐散开，他深呼吸几下，海风夹杂对方隐约的气味让本应让人冷静的举措达到反效果。终于印第安人忍无可忍，他一手掌舵猛地回头，态度强硬地问：“你想干什么，父亲？”

“我不是来与你争吵的，”骑士团长看到年轻人明显的烦躁也不做表示，仍然一副一切尽在掌握中的样子，“只是想确认你一切安好，儿子。”

“现在你确认完了，就请回到你的船舱里，我还有事情要做。”

“你没听懂我的意思，”海尔森稍微前倾身体压低声音，几乎贴在年轻人耳边，“我想确认你‘一切’安好。”他故意停顿了一下，吐息扑在年轻人耳际，又低沉地继续：“拉顿哈给顿。”母语带了点英式口音，康纳几乎是立刻猜测到对方的意图，他瞪大眼睛退后一步，拉开些许距离，扭头看了眼还在了望台上打盹的水手，确定他们刚才没有被看见，才转向头发灰白的男人，一脸的难以置信：“你认真的？现在？”

“我当然是更希望能够在比较…舒适的环境下，当然如果你希望——”

“不行，”康纳低声拒绝，“不能在这里。”

“很好，”海尔森直起身来，他得逞而挑衅地勾起嘴角，并在康纳能进一步拒绝他的提议之前抢先道：“我在船长室等你。”他说着走下楼梯，并站在通往船长室的门前仰头，最后看了眼仍然掌舵的船长，才开门进去。

康纳轻声咒骂一句，为对方擅做主张而气愤，又为自己没能做好防备，甚至总是无法抗拒他指示而恼怒。他不得不打了声呼啸让还在打盹的年轻人下来，并让他去通知福克纳先生，今天还是得由他守夜。

简单的交接后康纳打开通往船长室的门，他刚刚跨进室内，还没来得及关上门，等候在房内的人就抓住他的肩膀，将他用力压在门板上。木板在两个成年男子的动作下碰地合上，声音大得足以让他担心，他瞪向海尔森，知道对方完全是为了给他找麻烦才弄出这么大动静。他用上点劲推开他，趁着拉远些许距离的空档侧身离开对他不利稍显封闭的空间站到房间中央，摘下了因为刚才的碰撞而歪向一边的船长帽，将它好好地放在身后的桌上，就在熟悉的蓝色金边三角帽旁边。海尔森没有继续动作，只是饶有兴致地看着年轻人越过自己站到更有利的位子上，似乎不打算轻易投降。

不过，他想着，解开厚重的披风搭在床头板上，他们之间没有什么是轻松的。

“我以为你推崇耐心，父亲。”看到对方开始逐件褪去身上的衣物，康纳也脱下船长长袍，他解开武器带，只小心地把战斧放在桌上，剩下的武器和外套都随便地堆在一边，马甲和衬衣随后加入。当手搭上裤腰的时候他迟疑了一下，象是突然落入了什么幻境一样停滞在原地。注意到这突然的停顿，海尔森从将自己从裤子绑带中解放出来的工程中抬起头来，恰好对上青年明显出神的眼睛。

“我确实推崇耐心。”他回应着，希望藉此将对方从莫名的呆愣中唤醒，而如他预料，康纳迅速回过神来，冲他挑起一边眉毛以示询问。得到对方的注意力，海尔森耐心地重复道：“我确实推崇耐心，但那是你这种莽撞而且不知进退的人才需要注意的。相反，我的一切都在掌控之中。”他挑衅地笑起来，并在得到对方不耐的哼声后继续手上的动作。他坐到床上脱去靴子，正准备将最后的障碍也丢弃到一旁，这时视线内出现一双肤色较深的脚。圣殿骑士毫不客气地顺着脚踝缓慢往上看去：线条漂亮的修长双腿、半勃的阴茎、紧绷的，随着呼吸上下起伏的胸腹肌肉、明显的锁骨、饱满的嘴唇、和自己的极其相似的鼻梁、最后是那双深棕色的眼睛——年轻而且喜怒分明。康纳浑身赤裸，带着一身新旧深浅的疤痕，毫不羞耻地站在他面前宣判：“今天我要在你上面。”

不轻松的部分到了。

“只要我还活着，这件事就不可能发生，”他继续脱掉皮靴，用一种谈论世上最无谓的问题的口吻说，“我们谈过这个的，康纳。”

“这不公平。”刺客也同样双手抱胸，一副不可撼动的样子，“我不明白为什么你在这件事上这么固执，你我都知道你不是没有在下面过。”海尔森终于忍不住翻了个白眼，在固执这点上，他们是不折不扣的父子，他又看了看眼前这经过训练的武器——饱含力量的肌肉，宽阔而且厚实的肩膀——不想再重复这无意义的争吵，于是他伸出手去，在青年身侧上下抚弄，拇指小幅度地画圈，手掌时不时在腹部上游走，将碰未碰地在耻毛边缘徘徊。

“你我也都知道，我们之间经验更丰富的是哪一个，”他说，声音低哑而具有诱惑性，“放下你愚蠢的自尊，拉顿哈给顿，你知道你不会后悔。”掌心整个按在腿间的器官上，年长者技巧性地揉弄，他左手扣在腰后将人拉近，直到对方彻底站在自己腿间，渔网收拢了开口，猎物再没机会挣脱。  
康纳低吟了一声，他双手按在自己的父亲——同时还是他的敌人、情人，天啊，他到底是怎么走到这一步的——肩上，几乎是顺从地任由对方摆布。在湿热的唇舌贴上下腹的时候他吸了一口气，手指习惯性地埋进灰白的髪间，趁机扯下那条象是永远都不会松开的红色发带，将头发散落在肩膀上，为自己的掌控不无得意地迎上投过来的责怪眼神，随机在舌头刷过勃起的时候闭上眼呻吟。当然海尔森不会轻易交出主动权，他也从未交出过主动权，于是康纳只能抗议地揪住发根，用母语咒骂着让他停止这无聊的挑逗游戏。似乎满意于他的表现，海尔森终于握住他早已完全勃起的性器，缓慢地将它含入口中，口腔包裹阴茎的感觉让他加快呼吸，在舌头的舔弄下更是感到双腿发软。他收紧了髪间的手，催促地轻轻拉扯，以期对方能够按照自己的速度动作，在这样的要求无果后挫败地低哼，双手重新按在肩膀上，低下头，双眼半闭地看着对方缓慢地吞吐。康纳不怕疼痛，他熟悉它们，了解它们，但是不论多少次，他都不熟悉这种像电流一样蔓延全身的，一阵阵发麻的感觉，眼下这种磨人的快感更是几乎让他发疯。他试图挺腰加快速度，换来的确是牙齿无情的剐蹭，和在他疼痛的吸气后舌头温柔的抚慰，它在海尔森整个含入他的时候贴在茎身上，并随着阴茎的吐出沿着血管从根部划到顶端，舌尖在冠沟和铃口处舔舐戳弄，快感强烈却又不足够，一点点消磨他的耐心。等海尔森终于结束这可以说是折磨的行径，康纳已经剧烈喘息，双眼紧闭，身上出了一层薄汗，甚至有些发抖了。  
海尔森低低地笑起来，康纳则在笑声中睁开眼睛。他突然将海尔森压倒在并不是很宽的床上，按在肩上的手用力不让对方动弹挑衅：“不要以为你能够永远控制我，老头。”他刻意明显地上下打量被压制住的人，他衣服下的皮肤因为缺乏日晒而更显得白，尽管不再年轻，肌肉仍旧线条分明，子弹和刀剑都在这个身躯上留下了痕迹，手臂上的刀伤更密集些，昭示着主人多年的训练和战斗。对方还穿着裤子的事实让康纳有些不满，稍加考虑之后他决定自己解决这个碍事的衣物，海尔森则在他拉扯他裤子时做了错误的解读。他打开康纳的手，一手抵着肩膀，一手抓住另一边手臂将人翻了过来，两人位置对调，他用膝盖分开康纳双腿，整个人压在他身上，双手按着对方的，居高临下地说：“我说了不可能。”

康纳哼了口气，没心思回到先前争论上——那个可以留着之后再谈——也没心思解释，只转动手腕试图解放双手，这一举措让他被按得更紧，腿间还被恶意地顶弄一下，于是他放松下来，一动不动地看向身上的人，知道对方最终会放松对自己的钳制。海尔森看到年轻人放弃一般的姿态后满意地松手，让它们顺着温热肌肤往下，插入后腰与床垫之间的缝隙，并顺势抚摸到臀部，右手手指探入股缝，左手在腿根来回。他挺起腰磨蹭对方夹在两人之间的阴茎，康纳在刺激中闭上双眼忍不住呻吟，双手环绕到海尔森肩上，右手捏着后颈使力下压让他不得不低下头去，嘴唇触碰气息交融，海尔森毫不客气地撬开青年的牙齿侵入进去，舌头交缠磨蹭，适时的吮吸让两人都发出低吟，吻带着欲望和急切，这让他们在结束时都气喘吁吁，康纳脸色发红，他看了身上的人一会儿，下定什么决心似的松开他后颈，反手从枕头底下摸出一个小瓶子来。海尔森压下到嘴边的讽刺，他直起身来，用瓶子的内容物沾湿手指后将它放到一边，左手分开康纳的大腿，沾了油脂的右手直接按在穴口，食指在紧绷的皱褶上将液体抹开，再缓慢地刺入。

康纳仰起头短促地低吟，他深呼吸着放松，双手抓住床单，咬着嘴唇剧烈喘息。年长者继续推进——这不是他们第一次做，他知道他的极限在哪——直到整根手指没入了才停下。手指被肌肉紧紧夹住，海尔森不得不也深呼吸一下，压下自己直接就这么操进去的冲动，耐心地让手指浅浅进出着，等待对方适应。不适感过去后刺客低声呻吟着让他继续，他才将食指整个抽出，加入第二根手指，它们交剪拓宽的时候他扭动手腕，小幅度地调整角度，在对方体内摸索那个能让这个过程更加好受点的腺体。他凭着记忆在柔软的肠道里摸索，知道康纳突然拉长了声音，隐忍被欢愉取代：“那里.……”他呻吟起来，海尔森屈起手指，在那一点上反复按压刺激，并确保手指进出的时候剐蹭到腺体，诱出一声又一声的喘息和低吼。快感让年轻人更容易放松，他左手握住对方的阴茎增加刺激，右手趁对方注意力被分散又加入了一只手指，继续扩张紧致的穴口，在这点上他从不马虎。他们或许是敌人，基本礼节还是要有的。

等到圣殿骑士认为康纳已经准备好时，后者已经几乎是失去力气地躺在床上，勃起贴在小腹上，铃口不停渗出前液，抓着床单视线模糊地看着身上人动作。海尔森吞咽了一下终于拉开自己裤子上的绑带，又倒了些油脂充分润滑自己一样硬的发疼的阴茎，左手撑在对方身侧，右手把住阴茎根部，抵上扩张后自主收缩着的穴口。康纳克制不住身体的颤抖，他将腿打得更开，松开饱经折磨的床单，改为重新抱住自己父亲的肩膀，咬着牙齿感受下身逐渐被进一步打开的感觉，比手指粗大的阴茎缓慢推进，带来更多的侵入感和异物感，穴口因为扩张而火辣辣的疼，他喘息着埋头在对方颈侧，通过呼吸熟悉的气味——皮革，汗水，和别的什么——来转移注意力并让自己能够放松下来。海尔森闷哼一声，温热紧致的甬道让他产生强烈的直插到底的冲动，康纳带着痛苦的喘息和可以说是啜泣的声音又让他保持清醒，不沦为本能的奴隶。他双臂勾住康纳的膝窝，将身下人几乎折起来，调整成臀部向上翘起的姿势，方便自己进入得更深。阴茎整个没入，年长者俯下身，他贴在一阵阵颤抖的身躯上，在康纳耳边和颈侧安抚地吮舔，悄声说着鼓励的话语。被进入的不适与痛楚渐渐稍微消退，康纳试探地动了动腰，而认为这相当于对他动作首肯的海尔森几乎是立刻抽插起来，一开始就带着他惯有的强硬，毫不温柔的动作让康纳只能用力咬在对方肩膀上才避免叫出声来。他身体随着节奏耸动，小床可悲地发出抗议，海尔森反而加大了力度，他调整角度，让每一次顶弄都能刺激到那个让青年呻吟的腺体，这让康纳更用力地咬住他的肩膀来掩盖自己的声音，而他越是这么做，海尔森就越是想让他叫出来，就算那会冒着被发现的风险。

“你知道，拉顿哈给吨，”他速度渐渐加快，声音也愈发沙哑，肉体拍打的声音和淫靡的水声占据了整个船长室，同时也占据了康纳被快感不断冲刷的全部感官，“你这样非常诱人。”

康纳张了张嘴，在他那几乎无法转动的大脑能组织出一句反击之前，一声高昂的呻吟溢了出来，他猛地咬住拳头，在更剧烈的顶撞下一声声抽气，生理泪水和欲望让他的眼睛看上去湿润而且颜色发深，海尔森正喜欢这一点。他腾出一只手握住两人之间的阴茎，康纳全身颤抖，后穴收缩的频率加快，呼吸也越来越急促，他甚至闭上了眼睛，眉毛皱到一起，头发凌乱地散在枕头上。海尔森知道他快到了，他自己也没法在这湿热的紧致中支撑多久。于是他开始快速撸动那个被忽略已久的器官，只四五下，康纳就在拇指和食指对头部的揉捏下射了出来，他弓起身剧烈发颤，几乎咬破自己的手，后穴猛地收紧，海尔森几乎无法继续动作——当然他也不需要，身下人一阵阵的颤抖和吮吸一样的收缩让他只浅浅地抽插几下后就到达顶点。他沙哑地呻吟，无法克制地射在他体内，身体在高潮冲刷后放松下来，他放下康纳的腿，毫不在意地倒在对方身上。一时间两人都没有动，海尔森在康纳腿上轻柔地抚摸，后者则像狼崽一样在他的颈侧和下颚来回磨蹭，沉浸在高潮的余韵中，喉咙里还隐隐地低吟着，呼吸渐渐平复。

最后是海尔森先动的：他小心地将自己从对方体内抽出，并在对方因此而轻哼的同时可以说是温柔地吻上去。康纳象是耗尽了体力——一天的航海加上刚才的运动让他已经进入睡眠的柔软怀抱，他懒懒地回应，意识渐渐模糊，却仍徒劳地试图分析海尔森突然的欲求和轻柔的亲吻的由来。他嘟囔了几句，手搭在对方胸前，一种信任和放松的错觉包裹住他的思绪，最后在掌下规律的脉动中沉入梦境。海尔森一直亲吻到他呼吸变得绵长，确认他彻底睡着后才侧躺在一边，他拉上被子盖住两人，长长地叹了口气，一些他以为早已遗忘的回忆与情感胡乱交错——或许正如查尔斯所说，他渐渐变得软弱了。他们的合作唤醒了曾经的幻想：海尔森发现自己竟然正重新开始考虑刺客与圣殿骑士团合作的可能性，尽管他比谁都了解现实的残酷。

不论他们怎么幻想，终有一天，他们将要在战场上相见。而他再也不确定等到最终的那刻，他是不是还能像当初所说的一样亲手将他送上绝路。


End file.
